jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aguav Berry
A hold item that restores HP but may cause confusion when used. A hold item that restores HP but may confuse. | d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but may also cause confusion. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates bitter food. | d5=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates the taste.| d6=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. | effect=Heals 12.5%Gen. III-VI/50% of HP, but confuses Pokémon that do not like the bitter flavor.| nameor= | basis=Guava | type=Dragon | power= | scoop1=3| stick1=1| scoop2=4| stick2=2| scoop3=1| stick3=5| treeimage=Aguav tree.gif | grow3=24| grow4=20| bittertag=yes| bitter=+1| sweet=-1 | bitter4=15| }} An Aguav Berry (Japanese: バンジのみ Banji Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations on if the player’s ID number ends in 3 or 8. | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Available at the Veilstone City Department Store. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3001-3299 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a .| DW1=Can be found in the .| XY1=Growing in the western half of Route 6.| XY2=Sometimes found on green Berry trees.| ORAS1=Growing on in the Berry Master's garden when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS3=Given by an on if the player's ID number ends in 3 or 8. | ORAS4=Can be given for finishing the Village Sub Combo at the Mauville Food Court. | ORAS5=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | SM1=Can be found in the berry pile in . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III An Aguav Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. An Aguav tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV An Aguav Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 20 hours, with 5 hours per stage. An Aguav tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI An Aguav Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. An Aguav tree will yield 3-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Uses In-battle An Aguav Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore ½ of its , but may cause confusion to Pokémon that do not like the bitter flavor. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 100 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, an Aguav Berry can produce a level 22 Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Aguav Berry appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, where it was offered to 's Kiki by . However, since Kiki didn't like the Berry's bitter taste, it became confused after eating it. Names Category:HP-restoring Berries Category:Berries that may cause confusion